Once a Slytherin always a Slytherin
by Splitmysoul
Summary: Slytherin Harry fic, when Harry receives his Hogwarts letter he decides he will be himself at his new school. Not one to follow the crowd he decides, with the aid of his new friends, to raise his social standing. How will he fare against Dumbledore's manipulations? Voldemort's advances? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter, all I own is the plot. I invite you to read, Favourite** **and review! Thank you for reading!**

Harry James potter had been shoved around all his life. When his Hogwarts acceptance letter cane he was overjoyed, he was finally about to rid himself of his pathetic excuse of a family. He could be who he wanted with no one to stop him, even Dudley couldn't muck this up. So when he went for school supplies he went all out desperately wanting to be the opposite of what he had been forced into through childhood. He was a servant no more and he would claim as much power as he liked at this new school.

On the train he sat alone, not wanting to give the impression if a needy little brat, desperate for friends. Fishing out his newly acquired iPod he browsed the songs before settling on an old favourite. Mashing his forehead against the window he settled down for a light nap.

Barely more than five minutes into the journey however his peace was shattered when a red headed boy burst into the compartment. Groaning harry didn't even lift his head before hissing out "what?!" Allowing his anger to punctuate the simple statement.

The ginger blanched as if he, Harry, was somehow being rude. Glaring daggers at Harry's back he adopted what to him must have been a menacing tone, but to harry it sounded like a kid trying to do a man's job.

'I was just going to ask whether you'd seen Harry Potter.' Pausing for what must have been a failed attempt at drama he continued by throwing ' it's just he's my best mate and I can't find him. 'As an offhand comment.

Harry had frozen at the use if his name, knowing from the required reading books that he held a little fame in the wizarding world, had been sparked in to action when the boy declared they were "best friends". Dripping his tone to an icy whisper he spoke, ' no I haven't seen your friend, now I suggest you go look elsewhere as I cannot stand to be near your idiocy much longer. 'Fingering his wand to make his point absolute waited for the boy's response.

The gingers ears turned a startling shade of red with what looked like anger, storming to the door he ripped it open. 'You just wait till harry hears about this, he'll teach you a lesson!" with that he blundered down the corridor letting the door slide shut with a small click. 'Oh he's in for the surprise if his life later.' was the thought on Harry's mind as he drifted back into slumber once more.

Thankfully that was the only encounter for the rest if you he journey. Harry relished the silence for he knew once he got to Hogwarts that everyone would know his name. 'If they didn't already.' Harry thought dismally. As they pulled into the station harry left the train with his head down. It couldn't hurt to go unnoticed for just a little longer could it?

As the first years of entered the great hall it became apparent that everyone knew of his ' disappearance '. Keeping in formation harry scanned his fellow students; a bushy haired girl currently bragging about the amount of books she'd read, a girl with a pugish face yet dressed exquisitely in expensive looking robes, the red haired prat from earlier was shooting looks his way while holding a hushed conversation with a few other boys, a smartly dressed blonde that held himself in a dignified yet superior way, a pudgy looking lad that had the air of a nervous wreck and a few others that seemed happy just to blend into the background. Harry knew from just observing his classmates who he wanted to avoid and who he wanted to befriend. Switching his attention to the front of the hall he saw a figure rising, brushing his fringe to cover his scar more fully he listened.

'I want to welcome you to another year at Hogwarts ' the figure was saying, 'for those who do not know me I am professor Dumbledore the Headmaster here at Hogwarts. With that let us get to the sorting!' The professor rounded up his speech, his eyes searching the students below him. His whole demeanour seemed to scream a grandfatherly figure but Harry could see underneath this easily, see the coldness in his eyes. The eyes that came to rest on harry and the smile of someone who thought they were in control. 'Like Vernon.' Harry's subconscious supplied. It was then harry made it his mission to defy the old man and his cold eyes, to break away from whatever the professor had planned for him. To fight him at his own game.

 **REVIEW!**


	2. Slytherin!

The sorting started almost immediately after the headmaster commanded it. A small worn three legged stool was brought out and upon it a brown aged hat was placed. Harry scanned the room, it seemed they were waiting for something. Internally sighing and cursing the school for its love of tension Harry waited. He didn't wait long though before a seam opened on the hat, acting as a mouth. From this mouth a song poured out brainwashing the students into a dead silence. Harry snorted but only the elegant blonde heard, everybody else looked awestruck, surely this wasn't special? Surely a school for magic would have more, well, magic? Listening to the words Harry contemplated his different house options.

Firstly there was Hufflepuff. Harry knew that whatever happened he must not end up there. Hufflepuff was for loyalty and hard workers, it had no distinguishable features and pretty much like a left over house. After all, Ravenclaws had a thirst for knowledge and must put in the work to get it. Slytherins make precious bonds within their school years that will last a lifetime and Gryffindors were the brave and supposedly chivalrous ones. With no bravery, intelligence or cunning reflected within the House of Badger Harry could tell it wasn't for him.

Secondly there was Ravenclaw, the ones who desire knowledge. It's not that they are the only intelligent ones, every house has its smart and dunderheaded kids just these students always have their nose in a book. Harry did consider himself to be quite intelligent in the muggle world, just whether he could be in the magical world was his only hesitation. Harry held no qualms with the Ravenclaw house but he knew, deep down, it wasn't for him.

His final decision came down to two houses, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Both were powerful yet both opposing forces. From the little research he had been able to do over the summer he had found out that the two despised each other with a passion. While one defiantly had more influence and self-preservation than the other, both made a good case. So harry decided to leave it down to the sorting hat to influence him. He would make this decision and no one else.

When the song wound to a close the headmistress, McGonagall, called out the first name. "Abbott, Hannah" her tone was crisp and Harry knew she meant business, everything down to her impeccable hair told him that she run a tight ship and yet Harry could tell there was something underneath that…

"Hufflepuff" Abbott made her way towards a cheering table decked with yellow banners. When Harry looked over he saw that each student wore their house colours, it seemed that your house is everything here. Impress your house and you've got an easy ride, the houses certainly seemed… protective of their students.

"Boot, Terry" the headmistress droned on. A quite clearly terrified boy made his way forwards, god knows why, it was only a hat after all. A disgracefully kept one at that but still just a hat. "Ravenclaw!" the hat screamed. Harry soon got bored of the repetitive procedure choosing instead to scope out the teachers. Looking down the line few people piped his interest like the headmaster had. They all wore their heart on their sleeves, it wouldn't be worth the time to analyse now.

As he was about to give up his search he caught the eye of a teacher dressed head to toe in black. Harry gave him a quick once over, he was defiantly worth looking into, and all his flesh was covered apart from his face, neck and hands. His face was a mask of indifference, the only exception was a small smirk that graced his lips. His hands were neatly folded in front of him but the really interesting part was his neck. His neck was the same pale complexion as his face yet to Harry's experienced eyes harry could pick out several thin white scars poking from under the man's robes.

Harry looked back at the man's cruel, almost mocking, eyes and smirked. Now he finally had the man's full attention. Raising his hand subtly to his neck he traced a line mirroring the man's worst scar. Seeing realization dawn in his eyes he turned back to the sorting hat to watch "Granger, Hermione" go to Gryffindor.

Watching his predecessor all but run away from the stool he smiled to himself. He wouldn't show weakness over putting on a hat.

"Potter, Harry" the professors voice stumbled over his name and he sighed, he could work these people round his little finger it almost wouldn't be any fun. Almost. It was finally time to reveal himself to everyone though, taking extra care to elbow the red head from earlier he stepped up to his professor. The surprise on the gingers face was immensely satisfying and Harry sat on the stool with a smile on his face.

It was then Harry heard the sorting hat, inside his head. "So harry potter, I wondered when I'd be seeing you." the hat said, or thought. "Now where to put you? You'd do well in so many places. Ravenclaw wouldn't suit you, no. But how about Hufflepuff?" at this Harry burst out laughing, put him with those rejects? No thank you. "No? Well let's see, you'd do well in Slytherin Harry. Though not everyone would agree. Or perhaps in Gryffindor? Where you are expected to go. I leave the choice to you Harry Potter, make me proud."

The rest of the school watched in silence, everyone waiting for the Gryffindor to join his table. All but Severus Snape who, after his brief exchange with the boy knew he was a snake. Harry then burst into laughter, the first person to do so in all of Hogwarts history. With the entire school watching Harry stood up, took off the hat and gave it to the headmistress.

"Slytherin." he stated simply, leaving the entirety of the school in shocked silence. They had expected Gryffindor, Ravenclaw maybe but Slytherin? Harry calmly walked over to his new table and sat next to a rather smug looking blonde.

"Dumbledore's not going to like that." he said plainly.

"That's what I'm counting on. Harry Potter, who would you be?" harry responded neutrally.

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

And the two shook hands.

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Finding their room

**I know this is a bit long but... here we are. Please review!**

Dinner was a boring affair, no entertainment whatsoever, everyone seemed too scared to reveal their true character to their new friends. Its highlight unfortunately was when the headmaster stood to make his speech, reading off a list of announcements that really should have been at the start. When the plates vanished and the houses were told to go to their dorms it was a great relief to Harry.

Draco had been kind enough to explain the Dorm situation throughout dinner, why on earth they had that much time for a simple dinner eluded the boys. Firstly there was the Slytherin dorms, the very best by far. Sleek and stylish they were much bigger than the others. This was why in Slytherin you only had one roommate. Gryffindor's dorm was small considering they were the vastly favored house, they had to share with six people. While both rooms were the same size, Slytherin just had more rooms to give out than Gryffindor. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw both were somewhere between the two, sharing with four housemates but with smaller rooms. Draco had then told Harry about the heads of houses telling him about the positive and negative points for each one.

Hufflepuff house was run by the Herboligy professor, Sprout her name was. She's got a cuddly enough nature but sharp eyed and completely fair. While she promotes her own house, she won't hesitate to dock points or scold them. Ravenclaw's have professor Flitwick, the charms teacher. He promotes intelligence and inter-house equality, though his students don't always agree with him. Gryffindor has Mcgonagall, the deputy Head and the transfiguration teacher. She favors her house and will defend each of her lions with persistence but when forced to will dock points and punish. Then there's Slytherin. Professor Snape runs Slytherin and has a natural hatred of Gryffindor's. He favors his snakes and will never dock a point. Snape prefers to deal with everything a different way, namely assigning detention. He will gladly turn a blind eye for his house yet you have to impress his first.

Once Harry and Draco had found their way to the dorms, they were met with Snape. Sweeping into the common room his robes billowing out behind him he started his speech. Only half listening Harry took the opportunity to look around the Common room; a polished wooden floor, green, black and silver patterned wallpaper, a roaring fireplace that stood tall on one wall casting light onto the furniture scattered artistically around the room, two staircases each finely decorated and a wooden door. The wooden door seemed to lead to a finely tuned library if the sign was anything to go by, this intrigued Harry. After spending years with his filthy relatives he had never once been allowed to the library, imagining all the spells encased there brought a shiver to his spine. Harry wanted so desperately to prove himself here, and a few defensive spells couldn't go amiss either. Not with the way the redhead, a Weasley if Draco was to be trusted, was looking at him all dinner.

As Snape finished his speech they were sent to their rooms and told to unpack and rest, they would be up at seven the next morning to be led to the great hall. The staircases it turned out were segregated into boys and girls, the girls' enchanted so that no boy could climb it. The staircase led into a hallway, dorm rooms located at intervals down one side. As they passed more doors boys broke away from them, into the rooms indicated by the silver plaques. Draco and Harry it seemed were together, whether by chance or the headmaster playing around with the arrangements last minute. Harry wouldn't put it past him, not with the furtive looks he had been on the receiving end of since he walked through the door.

The inside of the dorms was vast, two beds lined one wall each complete with a bedside table and a lamp. Their trunks sat at the end of their respective beds, indicating which was theirs. They each had a wardrobe, a chest of drawers and a desk all matching the obviously expensive décor. Harry's bed was closest to a window, enchanted to look like they were high up so they could see the grounds fully. Draco's bed was closest to the door they had come through and as harry turned he saw there was another door parallel to the main one. Shooting Draco a questioning glance his new roommate explained.

"There are two doors. One leads into the hallway and has already been used. The other leads to a bathroom, created magically so it doesn't take up any actual space." His tone was one of amusement. "You weren't lying when you said you'd never been around magic before were you?"

With a shrug harry went to investigate. "Draco it's massive!" was the echoing response. And harry wasn't lying. On one tiled wall there was the door leading back to the bedroom, on the opposite there was two shower stalls each glinting steadily. On the wall to his right there were two sinks with a large workspace either side. Perhaps the most fascinating of all though was the pool sized bathtub sunk into the tiled floor. Along one size was an array of taps, all with a different nozzles. Harry couldn't wait to try it out.

When harry finally emerged from the bathroom, red faced from all the excitement Draco looked up. It seemed odd to him that Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world and from one of the richest families in Britain, was excited at a simple room. Yes it was big, but even Draco's was bigger than this. When his curiosity got the better of him he asked.

"Harry?" capturing the brunette's attention the blonde continued. "Surely you're used to this kind of luxury? We probably have rooms bigger than this at home." Seeing the boy sit down Draco knew he was in for the true answer.

"Honestly? No. I've lived with my relatives all my life, put their after my parents died. I was kept like a slave, I cooked, I cleaned, and I did everything around the house. If I did it wrong I was punished. Before here I slept in a cupboard under the stairs. It's just nice to be normal for a change." Even though Draco was shocked at this confession he didn't show it. Instead of questioning Harry about his less than happy childhood like some common Hufflepuff Draco looked him in the eye.

"This isn't normal harry. This is privileged. We can be the top of the school harry, all it needs is a little work." At this prospect at least Harry smiled.

 **Well that's the third chapter! Please review if you want it to continue. Thanks for reading!**


	4. the biginnings of hate

Harry woke the next morning at sunrise to find Draco already pulling himself from the cavern of pillows and blankets that was his bed. The first day of school was important, it let you set your character for the rest of the school. If Harry wanted to succeed then it was by making himself look good on the first day. The first thing to do was to get on their teachers good side. If you were seen as a good child from the start then the teachers were likely to be easy on you later. Look smart but not big headed, polite but strong willed. You get the picture. Looking over to his grey eyed companion Harry was reminded of last night's discoveries, he was Slytherin, Slytherins were obviously the best house, their rooms were massive, it was possible to make a room appear from nothing as long as you have a doorway and Draco, his roommate, knew loads about Hogwarts already.

As harry rounded up his list one thing occurred to him, just how did Draco know all that he did? Deciding that it was best to find out now he asked.

"Not everyone in this school comes from a muggle parentage. Most of us come from wizarding decent, making us pure-bloods. I am a pure-blood as both my mother and father are magical. As I am a Malfoy Father thought it would be wise to have me learn the secrets and workings of the castle from a young age, giving me the advantage I have now." Draco looked pleased with himself for learning what many still needed to know early. Harry though, was only just grasping that in the wizarding world, status is everything.

The pair started their morning routine. Heading into the bathroom Harry washed his face and cleaned his teeth. Looking at his untamed mop of hair currently residing atop his head. Thinking about the kind of character he wanted to project he tried to smooth it over. Finally bowing to the fact he was never going to have neat hair he wiped his glasses and placed them back on his head. He turned just in time to see Draco walk into the bathroom. "Done yet?" he asked cocking his head to one side. Once seeing Harry though his entire demeanour changed. "Oh no. You are not going to have hair like that with me. Have you even tried straitening it?" seeing Harry's feeble nod Draco took it upon himself to finally cure Harry's hair.

Rooting around in a drawer, they had done their unpacking last night, Draco pulled out an orange tub. With a faint popping sound the lid was off and Draco started to work Harry's hair. "You see Harry," Draco started, "In the wizarding world we have potions and spells for everything, although you're not allowed magic or a wand till your 11. Potions are anybody's game. This one should, if it's made right that is, sort out your hair once and for all. How do you think my own stays perfect? We need to impress the school today and appearance is the first step. Now those glasses… what about contacts? Until we can get them spelled of course." Draco seemed to like talking, he also seemed to like Harry. One thing Harry was sure of though, Draco was defiantly adept in looking good. Probably through years of upholding Malfoy standards harry guessed.

In fifteen minutes the boys were ready, heading down from their dorms. Book bags in hand they reached the common rooms, to find it deserted. It seemed like no one else was ready yet. They spent the extra time looking around the common room, then scavenging the shelves for any useful duelling books. As Draco had explained, "If we want to make it to the top of the school the first thing to do is be the top of your year, not in test results or academic performance but by how much control and admiration you have. Next is the top of your house, then the school. As with anything sometimes it is necessary to get your hands dirty. Learning how to duel is needed, to beat your opponent with a few incantations rather than resort to the muggle fighting. We can get body guards for that, you may have not met Crabbe or Goyle yet, so ill introduce you later. Try and get the books that are scarce, there's less chance of your opponent knowing them that way."

After a quick browse both boys had thick tomes stashed away to read later. Some were meant for the older years but as Harry had pointed out, not many first years would know them thus helping them to rise in their year group. Draco had took a book on 'common jinx's and how to block them', 'lesser known curses and their power' and 'shielding and blocks: a wizards beginnings'. As the boys had agreed to swap the books with each other later Harry went for more obscure titles like '1001 ability's that you can have' and 'how to put more force into your magic'. All the tomes they found were dusty and had obviously not been read in a while, much to the boys' pleasure.

It was a further five minutes before the other first years filed down the stairs, forming a line near the door. Prefects came not long after and the young Slytherins marched off to breakfast. A brisk walk brought them to the great hall, which they entered as one. Immaculate and organized, showing them to be superior. They walked to the end of the table, sitting down and immediately starting small discussions. Most of the other houses were in awe, their mornings had been messy and chaotic yet the house of snake had not one hair out of place. Of course there is always one exception to the rule, Gryffindor. Thinking themselves above the rules and by far the most stupid.

It was on the Gryffindor table that a red headed Weasley and a bushy haired Granger were in heated discussion. The weasel had already brought the girl around to his way of thinking, having met her on the train she knew all about the way in which Harry had acted towards Ron and felt the first tug of rivalry.

Harry found them almost instantly, the ginger giving them away. Locking eyes with Ron Harry assessed the situation, the two were already throwing heated glances his way and he didn't like it, it meant he and Draco were going to have competition sooner than expected. Nothing to fear, but still annoying.

At the end of breakfast the timetables were handed out. Slytherin were with their own house at all times, paired with the other houses in turn. Looking to his fist house Harry felt a smirk firmly attach itself to his face, Slytherin/Gryffindor potions. With none other than his head of house. This was going to be fun, you can count on that.

 **REVIEW!**


	5. Potions

Potions. The first lesson of the day. The first of the week. The first of the year. The first ever in Hogwarts. It seemed fate had smiled on the young Slytherin's, as they were presented with the perfect way to gain superiority. Potions. Taught by the head snake himself, the same snake who favors his house, they were easily going to be the top here. Now if Harry had any worries it was not socializing, as the Slytherins were already forming alliances, but whether he could actually excel in the class. Harry knew he needed to be good, but he had never been around magic like Draco. If it was just Draco that knew practically everything there was to know Harry would have passed it off as an anomaly. One slightly too obsessed family. But the fact was that it was not just Draco anymore.

Through breakfast Harry had been introduced to some of the other Slytherins. Firstly there was Pansy Parkinson, a slightly pug faced girl that had an alarming obsession with Draco. She was like the mother of the group, always reminding them of fruit and vegetables, it was practically impossible to dislike her. The fact that her family was very influential around the wizarding community sped up Harry's consideration nicely, he was already counting her as one of his friends. Crabbe and Goyle, thick skulled and no brains whatsoever, were good body guards and they barely had the intelligence to butter their toast never mind stab Harry in the back. Yes those were their bodyguards, protecting mostly Draco and Harry, already making the student body wary of them. Finally there was Blaise Zabini, a fairly good-looking boy that was both influential in the wizarding world with galleons to spare and a friendly conversationalist that could brighten anyone's day by bringing something completely new to the table.

So that was where Harry sat, in the midst of his Slytherin chums on the left of the room. Gryffindor's to the right. As expected they were already throwing suspicious looks and wild accusations at the house of snake, all except the bushy haired girl and the weasel. These two had their heads down whispering forcefully. Harry couldn't make out what they were saying but from the anger in the ginger's eyes he could probably take a good guess. Well that and the fact they were sending them glances over their shoulders every few minutes.

It was not long before sharp footsteps could be heard along the hard stone floor and the door burst open. There stood Snape, on all his glory. Black cape and malicious smirk to boot. He swept through the door towards his desk, long black cloak flapping behind him. His eyes were black and sparkling with amusement, this enticed Harry. What could make a cold man happy?

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making." He spoke in a low dangerous voice, not at all like the headmasters he had heard the night before but demanding silence none the less. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will believe this is not magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of a softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even stopper death – if you are not a big a dunderhead as those I normally have to teach." He finished crisply. Harry could tell he had used this speech many times before, it was polished to perfection, the pauses just in the right place to cause the maximum effect. And so the Slytherins were unfazed, the Gryffindor's however were in awe of the man before them. It was pathetic. Harry had read all the material he could and was ready for a chance to prove himself, as was Draco. It was Draco and Harry that were going to rise to the top, they didn't mind the other Slytherins tagging along just as long as they knew who the top is. After all, everyone needs an army if they want absolute control. Little did Harry know he wouldn't have to wait for his chance much longer.

"Potter!" Snape declared catching not only Harry's wandering attention but everyone's in the room. "What would I get if I add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Grangers hand was already in the air, it was hard not to laugh. The rest of the class all looked puzzled, had they not thought to open a book before they came? Snape was testing them all before he laid his loyalties, although only the Slytherins knew. After all it was what they'd have done.

"Powdered root of asphodel added to an infusion of wormwood would make the drought of the living death sir, a powerful sleeping potion." Harry drawled not breaking a sweat. If this was first year material he was going to be fine, the books having come to his aid again.

"Very good Mr Potter. Five points to Slytherin." Snape replied calmly, though the smirk on his face showed harry that he had won he approval. "Mr Malfoy, where would you look if I asked to get me a bezoar?" the blonde seated next to Harry smirked.

"A bezoar is a stone that will save you from most poisons, taken from a goat's stomach." Harry was amazed at how bored Draco's voice came out. He knew the boy would be internally rejoicing at the fact his acceptance was so easy, the way he twisted his words, remarkable really.

"Very good, another five points to Slytherin." Snape's words were music to the boys' ears. What made it better was the shocking response from the other side of the room. Harry knew the Gryfindorks were stupid but mess with Snape? On Snape's territory?

"But… that's not fair!" came the weasels shrill cry. "You're not giving us a chance, only the Slytherin gits!" Ron's face was flustered, his ears going red at the very tips. When Snape turned to him his eyes portrayed pride, when he took in the professors face they portrayed horror.

"Five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn Mister Weasley. Another five for the use of language." Even the way Snape addressed his students could sound evil, Harry thought. Snape was a puzzle that just had to be cracked. "If you would care to enlighten us then, on behalf of your house," said house practically groaned at the thought. Having heard the stick the boy was talking the night before about Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world of all people, his intelligence was seriously lacking. "What is the difference Weasley, between monkshood and wolfs bane?" Grangers hand shot up yet again, clearly not getting the fact that she would not be asked.

Harry watched with amusement Ron's ears grow reader and just the faintest shine of sweat appear, it was obvious the boy didn't know yet amusing to watch him struggle. Finally Snape seemed to take mercy on the boy. "Perhaps not then, bravery clearly isn't everything. Five points from Gryffindor for not being properly prepared for class, Mr Potter would you care to enlighten Mister Weasley with the answer?"

Not bothering to keep the smirk off his face he looked the Weasel in the eye. "There is no difference Professor, they are the plant aconite under different names."

"Correct. Five points for answering the question, another five for doing so," here he looked pointedly at Ron, "politely. Instructions on the board get to work." Snape finished.

Harry really like Snape. He really did. Potions was a great subject. Lab partners with Draco, they were awarded with another ten points being the top of the class. The only ones who were able to finish the potions besides the Mudblood. Draco had enlightened him that she was of muggle parentage, most disgraceful, and a good term for that was 'Mudblood' though it was particularly mean. Harry didn't mind if it was mean or not as she had made several remarks through the course of the lesson. Even though she had finished the potion it was many shades off the colour it was meant to be therefore lowering her mark. Harry couldn't wait for the next lesson, Transfiguration, as here he could show of his magical talent. Something he and Draco had practiced already.

 **REVIEW**


	6. Dinner

It had been quite an eventful morning. Draco and Harry the upcoming stars in Slytherin had rose early, the first day of term and all that, and proceeded to charm and impress all their professors. Potions had been a massive success, not only had Draco and Harry manage to come out on top but they had already managed to outdo the weasel and his quickly growing posse of Gryffindors. It seems that Ron had decided that instead of letting the whole train incident slide he was holding a grudge. This coupled with the fact that Harry was sorted into Slytherin, a natural long-standing enemy of the entire Gryffindor house, plus the fact Harry was simply more powerful than Ron, had harry smiling. But the Weasel being Gryffindor and all that instead of stating clearly his dislike he had built his own army, the supposed 'house of bravery' had apparently lost its nerve when it came to head on confrontations.

Harry had savored his classes that morning after all the look in the Gryfindorks faces when he beat them in potions was simply perfect, Ron had tried to maintain a mask of indifference but failed completely, going instead to a spluttering idiot. That had lost him another five points. Then Harry thought about transfiguration, they had been asked to turn a matchstick into a needle. Only three people had managed this supposed 'great' feat. He and Draco were one, grasping the logic behind the spell within half an hour and accomplishing it not long after. Granger was another, the look on her face was proud although she had taken a lot longer to do the same task. Harry was sure his was sharper. Harry had refrained from calling her a 'Mudblood' as it was a term used for a muggleborn. As blood status was practically everything in the wizarding world at the moment, harry wanted to look down on her. Not for his own pleasure but to gain power within his house. When the question about parentage came up, as Harry had assumed it would, Harry answered honestly: he didn't know.

The Slytherin's has then asked about the house of potter, it had come to light, after Blaise won his chess game that Harry's father had been in fact pure-blooded, Blaise really knew his family trees. Harry's mother alas, had been muggle-born. If harry went around cursing every muggle-born then Granger, a smart witch for her age, would figure it out and use it as an advantage. This fact alone had stopped harry using the word 'Mudblood', Draco being best friends and dorm mates with harry had also recognized the weakness and thankfully stopped too. Harry was sure the older ones used it but there was nothing he could do about that, everyone to their own.

Harry had been brought out of his musings when a great piece of meat pie landed on his plate, looking around he saw none other than Pansy Parkinson glaring him down. She was the first to break, with a weak smile and an almost motherly tone she said, "You should eat Harry, you're already too skinny." Smiling at her concern, no one had ever been concerned about him before after all, he took a fork and began eating.

Draco noticed the exchange with a smile, Pansy probably didn't know how much significance that little gesture had. Knowing her from birth he knew it to be a regular occurrence but to Harry, it was a first. From what harry had told him the night before, Draco had guessed that no one had really cared for him before. That was when he decided he was going to invite Harry home for the Christmas holidays. He would have to pen a note to his father later.

The rest of the day passed smoothly, not even bumping into a single Gryffindor. It was not until dinner that the day had its first hitch. Harry and Draco had both noticed it; the headmaster, Dumbledore was staring at them insistently. His gaze never seemed to move from the pair, a light frown plastered to his face.

"Don't meet his eyes he can read minds." Draco's voice went unheard to everyone but the Slytherin's closest.

"How is that even possible?" a confused harry had added. That was how the first 'educate harry on the wizarding world' talk was arranged. For that very night.

"We'll explain later," that was Blaise, harry liked the boy but he wasn't as close with him as he was Draco. "It's too crowded now. Plus it will take a while to explain fully." Harry took this explanation and glanced at Dumbledore again. The frown was still there, if anything it deepened when the conversation started. Harry smirked.

"So why does the headmaster stare at us?" harry asked in an undertone, as if he was simply talking about the weather. He was dead curios, after all any information he could get his hands on would be useful to harry.

"Not all of us, just you." Pansy. "Everyone in the wizarding world expected you to go to the lion's den, the house for the brave and loyal, and all that malarkey. The wizarding world will be outraged, wait for the profit tomorrow. You'll be front page news so start planning what you're going to do with it." Simple yet educating. That was Pansy's style. And she could cuss remarkably well for an eleven year old, he had found that out when a Hufflepuff had ran into her earlier. Yet with friends she was polite and cheerful, something Harry admired greatly.

"The profit…?" harry just had to know.

"Wizarding newspaper, everyone reads it, best way to find stuff out. Not all fact mind you…" Blaise. He didn't mind explaining stuff either. Even Crabbe and Goyle gave a grunt after his statement.

Their conversation trailed off when there was an outbreak from the Gryffindor table. Looking over harry saw the weasel had gotten into an argument with two twins, also red-haired. The snakes sneered, Harry wasn't quite sure why. He did notice Dumbledore seemed to be watching him for a reaction though not the weasel.

"Family fallout Weasley?" Blaise called. Oh. Right. Three no, four gingers in the hall all with a remarkable resemblance to each other. Two were twins, one was a prefect and the other, Ron. The twins laughed at Blaise's statement, shrugging it off immediately. Ron however jumped up preparing for an all-out war by the looks of it. This ended rather quickly when the prefect Weasley shoved him to his seat and deducted house points though.

"All brothers. Fred and George, the twins, they have a fearsome reputation as pranksters, they don't judge people too quickly though which is good. Percy, the prefect, power hungry and wouldn't mind deserting the entire family if he got what he wanted. Keeps applying for an internship at the ministry. Father told me, he has some influence. You know Ron." Draco supplied in a whisper, only Parkinson heard but she only smiled at him like his ignorance was an adorably quality.

Harry chanced a look at Dumbledore, he was still staring and Harry had the distinct feeling that he was being evaluated. Now that harry thought about it the last time he had seen Dumbledore stare at him was during his speech. Harry smiled, how could he have been so stupid? It was practically a cookie crumb trail… From the mysterious package to the third floor off limits. Dumbledore wanted Harry to find something. Find it Harry would but not for Dumbledore.

"Hey guys?" the assembled group turned to him as one. "Fancy a walk around the third floor, after your study session of course." They looked at him thoughtful. Draco it seemed had picked up his trail of thought.

"Could be fun…" Draco. With the main leaders of their little group agreeing the plan was settled. First, educate harry in the wizarding world and basic magic. Secondly, explore the third floor corridor.

The group rose as one to leave.

 **REVIEW!**


	7. An Introduction

That night, the very first night of term, was the first annual educate Harry session. You couldn't fault the Slytherins, they weren't ones to put things off. They seemed to positively thrive when they were faced with challenges, a fact that all the other houses took note of.

Harry made his way down to his dormitory, with the nature of their meeting they didn't want the rest of the house overhearing them, and after all it was a disadvantage, a weakness, that Harry didn't know anything of the magical world.

Walking into the room he couldn't help but smirk, his first sight was Pansy and Blaise arguing by the bed. His bed. It seemed no one else had picked up on the two's behavior yet, Harry was sure they would be a couple by third year. Even if it took time for them to realize it. Gathered around the room was their closest friends, all pure-blooded or half-blooded. They were all trained in magic from a young age, they knew almost everything apart from practical. For practical they needed a wand, you had to be eleven for a wand. Draco was the most skilled by far, Malfoys had a pride issue, he had worked that out. Draco was also the most knowledgeable in politics, due to his father's position at the ministry. Yet Draco, Pansy and Blaise had all got parents on the school governor's panel, so they knew the inner workings of the school.

"I'm here." Harry announced himself stepping from the shadows, it was a good thing no one had noticed him. That meant that he could lurk in the shadows, getting information on the brain-dead Gryffindor's that were too stupid to check if they were alone before they started talking. Harry had walked into a conversation earlier, one of Ronnikins' actually. One about him.

 _"_ _I'm NOT lying! They're planning something you know. Why would Harry even be IN Slytherin?! He defeated he-who-must-not-be-named when he was one! What if HE'S a dark wizard?" Ron had been in mid-rant to a smaller boy. Looking closer harry recognized the boy as Longbottom, Gryffindor. Harry scowled. What had he done?_

 _"_ _Don't you think you're over-reacting? The Slytherins aren't all evil… they're just another house." Harry felt his opinion of the boy rise, although it couldn't hurt to pretend could it? Dark lord in their mist and all that… yes this would be fun. A fun, FUN year._

 _"_ _Fine, just don't come running to me when he hexes your bits off mate." Yeah like Harry would go for such a common curse, it was almost boring. No something much more exciting…_

"About time Potty. We thought you were lost." Pansy.

"Who would get lost in this place? It's barely a maze now is it?" Harry smirked when he saw Crabbe's and Goyle's face heat up, obviously they were only good for body guards. "Tell me they didn't?!" harry trailed off hoping they would get his meaning.

Blaise caught it. "Oh yes. Half an hour till we found them." He threw his own smirk into the mix now.

"Alright, enough we've got to teach Potty here the magical world. Wouldn't go amiss to learn the practical spells too." Draco. Right, it was time to learn. Thanking Draco wordlessly he sat down.

"Well Harry, firstly any questions?" Nott. Surprisingly the boy was usually quiet, most times he would be forgotten. Harry thought for a minute before nodding his head.

"Who's you-know-who?" by the looks on their faces they weren't expecting that. Harry thought it was a perfectly normal question.

"Well," Draco, the first to recover and probably the bravest. "You-know-who was an evil wizard. He wanted to rid the world of the muggles, and muggle-borns. The wizarding world was at war for quite some time with him Harry, came to get you personally as a child. Tried a killing curse, it backfired."

"Why me?" Harry. This could be important he needed to know.

"A prophecy, his demise would come from a boy born in July," check. "Whose parents had defied him thrice," possible check, he didn't know his parents. "The dark lord would mark his as his equal… something like that anyway. Only two boys fit the criteria though. You and Longbottom. Don't laugh."

Well that had gone a bit different than expected. He must have looked puzzled as Pansy added her bit. "Powerful wizard he was, he only feared Dumbledore. Yet almost everyone feared him. People called him you-know-who out of fear."

"So it wouldn't do for us to call him that. It would show weakness, fear." Blaise.

"Why did you ask anyway?" bloody Draco, always picking up on the small things.

"I heard Weasel talking about it, he thinks we're dark wizards now. Planning to out us, he's forming a Gryfindork army. We should probably put them in their place, that or piss them off." Harry already had ideas forming about this, maybe he should let Ron fester, do nothing? Pretend to be a dark wizard? Pretend to follow the dark wizard? Tough one. "We could leave him for a while, let him make the first move?"

Draco smiled, so fast no one saw apart from Harry, "I like your style; that would get him into trouble too. We can be the poor defenseless Slytherins." Well that's that then.

"Sorry but you-know-who? Bit of a mouthful." Harry.

"Voldemort." Nott cut in, ignoring the glare Draco sent his way, probably thinking he was implying Draco didn't know. The rest of the group ignored him.

The evening went on much the same, by the end of it Harry had learnt quite a lot of the wizarding world. Draco was also quite pleased about the number of spells both he and Harry had learnt, there wasn't one they couldn't do. Not yet anyway. The others had struggled with some, Crabbe and Goyle hadn't managed one yet, still good shields though. Draco had also worked something out, he and Harry bath had photographic memories. His from hours of training as a child, you had to have a good memory or be subject to his father's wrath. Harry could be a natural though Draco suspected the abuse of his muggle careers had something to do with it. The others hadn't noticed but Harry had a lot of bruises, even if most were faded. The one thing left to figure out was if Harry knew about his ability to memorize anything or not.

After the study group rounded to a close the Slytherins left the dormitory and headed out through the common room. They were going to have a poke around, the castle must have a few secrets. The group particularly wanted to poke around the third floor, to see what Dumbledore was hiding. Anything dangerous and they could probably get it publicized, he had already shown a great deal of favoritism towards the house of red. That just wouldn't do.

So they made their way up several flights of stairs past tapestry's and paintings, all of which moved by the way. Harry was quite a bit unnerved. They would have gotten further had it not been for gang of Hufflepuffs that were undoubtedly blocking their way. The group turned as one, it wouldn't do to get caught, first night after all.

Their expedition would have to wait, they would rest now. Harry couldn't wait for breakfast, Draco had promised it would be interesting. How interesting was yet to be seen.

 **REVIEW!**


	8. The morning after

It was morning. Draco could figure that much out. He didn't open his eyes, who would want to get out of bed at god knows what time in the morning? Maybe he could just skip classes this morning…

"Draco." The voice came through his sleepy state. Harry wasn't it? That's who was waking him up. Well he wasn't going to listen. Draco settled further into his bed covers, opting for a rather nice lie in over breakfast and Herboligy. "Draaacoooo…" there it was again, but Draco wouldn't answer, that would make him look awake. "Draco." Something poked him in the face. Well that wasn't usual.

Trying to get casual look at where potter was, he wasn't going to start throwing things was he? Slinking an eye open he almost screamed. ALMOST. Malfroy's don't scream, certainly not when facing a green eyed boy wonder inches from his face. Why was potter there? On his bed?

He opted for a witty response to potters insistent poking he really did, or tried to. "Harry, who-"but he was cut short for at that moment the covers were whisked away from him. Blanching at the cold air that rushed to meet his body he made a wild grab to get them back. Missing completely the misplaced momentum carried him out of bed. Onto the floor. The cold, hard, stone, dungeon floor. He wasn't aware of the growl that left his lips, nor the sudden rush of energy. He jumped up looking round for the culprit, Harry. Who was waiting at the other side of the room?

"Breakfast time. I took the liberty to dye your hair blue as well. I think it looks nice that way." Harry. Now that got Draco alert. He was going to get Parkinson to castrate him if he had dared to touch his precious locks. A look in the bathroom mirror however, told him that no, Harry had not.

The pair got dressed in companionable silence, each imagining rows upon rows of freshly cooked sausages, bacon and eggs. Pancakes? Did they do pancakes? Draco sighed at the thought.

It took a much shorter time to get to the hall that day as they didn't have to wait for the rest of the Slytherin first years. Needless to say they were one of the first people down to breakfast, the only first years apart from Granger and a quite disheveled Weasel. She must have dragged him down, not long ago from the lingering redness of his ears.

Breakfast was delightful, truly fantastic. Harry was surprised how easily Draco had slid his mask on. All the emotion he had shown earlier was simply gone, instead a mild look of disinterest as he gazed around the hall. However from the students around him, the disinterest could be his real feelings. Harry jumped at the screeching of an owl.

"Morning post, potter." Nott. Of course being wizards they had to have owls for the post didn't they? They couldn't just hand it out. No that would be too easy, not half as much to clean up too. Feathers descended all around them, not all attached to their owls. Draco grimaced as one landed in his pumpkin juice. The Snakes couldn't help but burst into laughter, the formidable Malfroy, defied by an owl.

It was cut rather short when the Slytherin's noticed the ominous silence that had took a hold of the hall around them. All eyes were facing them. _What is it illegal to laugh at breakfast?_ Then came Pansy's gasp. She turned towards Harry and Draco, mouth open. She held out her hand, loosely grasped between her manicured fingers was a copy of 'the profit' a wizarding newspaper.

"BOY-WHO-LIVED NEXT DARK LORD?" was the title on the first page. Draco was the quickest to take the newspaper, mask firmly in place. Harry recognized the boy-who-lived as himself, it had been mentioned a few times over the past few days. Draco insisted on calling him the-boy-who-wouldn't-die though. Looking over Draco's shoulder he read the article;

"Harry Potter, boy-who-lived to most, the next dark lord? Not even hours into his Hogwarts career and in Slytherin no less. Several sources from within the castle walls say Potter has already started building his army, disregarding many of the students there. Potter is currently exceeding in his classes by far the most powerful fist year since perhaps you-know-who himself!

"The only student able to keep with his abilities is Draco Malfroy, the prestigious Lucius Malfroy's son. Both boys seem to have the same abilities grasping many of the material not even an hour into their lessons. Our sources have told us that potter spends his time surrounded by pure-bloods from the Slytherin house.

"Many have already begun speculating where Potter went after his parent's demise, after not being seen for ten years he shows up with extra-ordinary powers! Is there are training program involved here? Or is it just natural talent? If the latter is to be believed than Slytherin must have a knack for extreme talent having bred many a famous face. Time is the only way to tell… do we have another dark lord on our hands?"

Well that had them smirking, this was going to be easier than they thought. After all they hadn't done anything yet had they? One thing stuck out though, they had sources from inside the castle. Harrys bet was on the Weasel and his Gryffindor posse. One look confirmed that however, as they were all sat tall. Pride practically radiating from them. This was going to be fun. Most the hall looked scared though some looked curious, at least there were some potential allies at Hogwarts.

Harry and Draco stood up, it was almost lesson anyway. Leaving their friends behind the two made their way back towards the double door. Stopping meters from it, they turned to address the still staring hall.

God everyone was staring, even the teachers. Though he thought he could see amusement in Snape's eyes, flickering back and forth as he let his mask slip slightly. In Dumbledore's there was a reasoning factor, he expected harry to come running possibly crying innocence along the way. Was he one of the sources? Tipping them off just enough? Well the boys were stronger than that, they would install their leadership early. It would save time and tedious effort.

"We're not anything like Voldemort." Draco's voice sounded clearly through the room, startling a gasp out of the other houses, merlin it was just a name. Many looked relived that their idol was not indeed dark, if tats what they call it.

"If anything we're going to be more powerful." Harry. With that they stalked out the hall.

 **REVIEW!**


	9. The start of a very eventful day

After their performance in the breakfast hall the days seemed to fly by for Harry and Draco. Some students feared them, namely the Hufflepuffs and some of the youngest Ravenclaws, some hated them with a passion, the Gryfindorks, and some looked up to them, their fellow Slytherin first years. The older students mostly ignored them.

There were few things to worry about, Dumbledore kept sending them glances through meals, the Gryfindorks were planning something and Harry's scar had an odd prickling sensation whenever they were seated in defense. They were easily the best in their year at the spell work, so they needn't worry about classes.

The first incident arrived on a Thursday afternoon in about the middle of their first term. The day before the Halloween feast to be precise. They started the day with potions, which was where the first hints of trouble could be seen. Harry and Draco were lab partners as usual, Draco brewing the potion and Harry preparing the ingredients. Across the room Granger and the Weasel were also paired together. It seemed that even though the redhead was abysmal at the subject the bushy haired girl let him contaminate her potion. They had been sending glares the boys' way all lesson.

It was when Harry went to go retrieve their ingredients however that the first event happened. The Weasel had barged into Harry on the way to the storeroom, an action that happened daily. The boy had then waited for harry to load his arms full of vials and jars before slamming into him with much more force than before.

The sudden force was designed to make him drop the ingredients, Harry just knew it. Harry opted instead to take the fall and eliminate the threat of possible house point deduction. The entire room was staring as Harry took his fall, none more concerned than Draco. Tucking the ingredients into his body he hit the cold stone floor with sickening speed, it was at this point Draco became aware he was moving. Harry rolled to his back, glad to see that his bundle was still intact, but wincing all the same. Maybe he had underestimated the gingers strength slightly.

Looking up Draco's face was above his and the whole room seemed to go silent. Harry pushed himself up, depositing his load onto a nearby table, he turned to Ron.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for that shocking display of muggle violence, Mister Weasley. I expect to see you in detention with me for the rest of the term. I will send you a time later. The rest of you are dismissed, Mr. Malfroy, Mr. Potter you will stay behind." Snape's voice was deadly quiet, his eyes cold. You would have been a fool to mess with him and Slytherin knew that. Surprisingly most of Gryffindor did too. Ron however did not, he would have protested if Granger hadn't dragged him off in an attempt to keep what little points they had left.

When the door finally banged shut, the last being Longbottom who had cast a careful eye over Harry before leaving, a lot of things happened. Snape turned and sat in his desk, Draco let his mask fall and Harry became aware of something trickling down his cheek. Draco it seemed had noticed it too and was already wiping it off, all the while babbling about how harry should have let the ingredients fall, let Snape deal with Ron that sort of thing. Harry really was quite moved, in actual fact no one had ever cared that much about him, let alone expressed it, a fact he kept safely guarded from Draco.

In the end it was the professor that broke their little interaction. While he was still cold, he had lightened considerably in those few minutes. "Draco, stop your fussing, Mr. Potter will be fine. He has only got a small cut, one that you will undoubtable make bigger by messing with."

Harry to say the least was taken aback, he had never heard Snape call a student by their given name before, what was he starting now? He decided however to ask Draco once they got to the safety of their dorm as Snape had begun talking again.

"Now Mister Potter, what I want to know is why you took that fall. You could have easily stayed on your feet and let the vials go." Snape. It wasn't a question more a demand, Snape trusted Harry now it was time to return the feeling.

"If I let the vials go they would have smashed sir. It avoided house points being taken if I just took the fall. It's nothing I haven't had before." Harry. That was a reasonable explanation. Snape didn't look convinced.

If Snape could have had his way he would have questioned Harry more. Certain things the boy did and said had been nagging at him all year, how the boy avoided arguments but could win if he was provoked, how he would smile when Draco was simply overprotective, and the things he said sometimes. 'It's nothing I haven't had before' came to mind. Was there a hidden meaning to this and was it possibly connected to the fact that he never received any post? Hand me down muggle clothing was what he wore when he was alone, Draco had been kind enough to tell him that. Snape would have liked to ask a couple more questions but that was practically impossible with Draco flapping like a mother hen at his side. Even then the boy didn't push him away.

"You are dismissed, get Madam Pomfrey to see to your head, you are excused from next lesson." The potions master ad barely got the words from his mouth before Harry was propelled from the room by a flustered looking Draco. When the door closed once more Severus couldn't help but smile.

Outside the potion classroom was Neville. By the looks of it he had been waiting. He wasn't expecting to see Draco force Harry through the door, nor the sheer amount of worry etched into Malfroy's features. God the boy was normally so reserved. He was expecting them to stop dead when they saw him.

"Hello Longbottom." Harry was the first to speak, Malfroy was glaring over his shoulder. Neville didn't recall a time where he had ever been alone with the two of them, so promptly started sweating.

"Hello Harry." Although Malfroy sneered at the use of Harry's first name he ploughed on. "I j-just wanted to say," who knew Malfroy could glare with such an intensity? "I think the others are wrong. You're not bad or evil and Ron shouldn't have pushed you." Well that caused a change in demeanor. Malfroy stopped glaring to look a little confused, Harry just stared.

"You mean it?" harry.

"absolutely." Neville.

"Then, thank you I suppose." It wasn't much but harry hoped Longbottom would take it. He didn't want a Gryffindor noticing blood, the rumor mills about Hogwarts would have a field day.

The chubby boy nodded slightly and left. The two Slytherin's watched the lone lion go, somewhat amazed. As he turned the corner fussy Draco was back, sweeping them off to the hospital wing. Between the ring of footsteps on stone Harry could make out the endless death threats spilling from the blonde's mouth. He had to laugh.

But as I said, that was the first in many events that day. The worst was still to come.

 **REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

The second event that day occurred when Harry and Draco got back to the common room; it was a nondescript piece of paper that was pinned to the notice board. It was a simple piece of parchment but it held Harry's attention from the minute he entered the room. As he and Draco walked closer Harry couldn't help the excitement that was welling up inside him. On the paper was a message Harry hadn't thought possible:

 _First Year Flying Lessons_

 _Will be held over the next two weeks. The pairings are as follows._

 _Gryffindor and Slytherin Thursday – Saturday 4:30pm – 6:30pm_

 _Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Monday – Wednesday 4:30pm – 6:30pm_

 _Brooms will be provided by Madam Hooch report to the entrance Hall._

After reading the notice for what must have been the fifth time the brunette turned to the boy standing next to him. His face was a mixture of shock, disbelief and excitement the complete opposite of the blondes practiced indifference.

"You didn't tell me we could fly. Did you not think this important?"

The taller smirked, it looked like he had forgotten that detail. Harry knew him better though, he hadn't forgotten he had simply neglected to tell Harry. "If I told you, it wouldn't have been a surprise." There it was, Draco summed up in ten words.

"As much as I like surprise's you should have told me this. 4:30 huh? That means we have about an hour. In the meantime you can tell me how else wizards get around AND all about flying."

With that the two boys slunk off to their dorms to waste away an hour swapping information.

At twenty past four they emerged, it had been a good hour. Harry had found out about the Floo network, apparition and port keys. Draco had also explained about Quiditch and all the different positions. He told about the Hogwarts competition and how you had to be a second year to even think about applying and then you had to get selected, this had quietened Harry down quite a bit. He had been looking forward to trying out.

They left the common room happy, each buzzing with excitement. They have after all, got to beat the Gryfindorks. It was a quick trip up to the entrance Hall from the Dungeons, sped up by the boys need to fly. They arrived about five minutes early, instantly getting themselves in Madam Hooch's good books, she seemed to like punctuality, order and respect. Those were the things Harry and Draco were going to do.

At four thirty they were joined by the rest of the Slytherins and most of the Gryffindors. The one thing that was apparent almost immediately was that the weasel and his chums weren't there. This sent the Slytherins smirking as Madam Hooch started chastising the house of red for not bringing all their students. This however was nothing compared to the lecture and deduction of house points the weasel got.

At 4:42 the two houses were stood next to a broom. Their instructions were simple; put out your right hand and say "up". The whistle blew.

There was a flurry of movement as people stuck out their hands.

"UP!" was yelled by every student in union, it was impossible to distinguish so many voices. The first things to happen was that Harry and Draco's broom's shot up into their palms, making a small slap as handle made flesh. The second was the turning of heads to their direction. The third? A very Slytherin smirk followed by a furious exclamation from Ron.

"Well done boys." Madam Hooch. "I did expect a few more brooms in hands but alas we can't have everything can we? Five points to Slytherin each. Now wait for the others."

The rest of the class it took more attempts, most of the students having managed it in under ten, Granger being the first Gryffindor. Crabbe and Goyle were the last to do it, but they hadn't expected much of them anyway.

Now it was time for their next instruction; mount. They all did so. Harry swung his leg over the broom with a sense of anticipation. He was going to fly, him a boy from surrey. Him! As he kicked off he felt a feeling of peace wash over him, he couldn't feel the ground anymore and it was perfect.

A startled cry broke him from his musings though, he looked over to see that Neville had lost control and fallen. While the young Slytherin couldn't see how he lost control; these were the easiest things to use, he felt a stab of sympathy for the boy. He had of course apologized to him earlier, for something he didn't do. He kept this in mind as he landed, it stopped him from throttling the boy for lost flight time.

Harry watched the Professor walk away with Longbottom calmly, while he didn't like the fact they had to remain on the ground he was interested in what the red-head was going to do. Weasel had been throwing him odd looks all lesson. When you put these with the scathing looks he gave Longbottoms back it wasn't hard to connect the dots.

Neville had stood up to him. Longbottom the chubby little shy boy had stood up to the Weasley with anger issues. Because of him. Harry had fallen, Neville had turned and fought for him. It was an odd occurrence but not as odd as the Weasley was now.

The professor was out of sight, on her way to the medical room. And Weasley was smiling at him. And looking at the grass behind him.

"Hey Potter!" Weasel. "Think you're so good at flying? Just because you got your broom first? I think we should have a little competition."

"Why would I want to compete against you Weaselby? You haven't beat me yet, a much more challenging partner would be Draco, who you also haven't beaten yet."

The look on the red heads face was positively murderous. Mostly anger, hurt but also a challenge in them. A look he'd worn many times before. Why should now be any different?

"Heard you talked to Neville. If your such good friends now maybe you should get him back this." With that he held up a strange glass ball he had obviously swiped from the grass. It had green swirling smoke inside it. Harry would have been more in awe if he knew what it was.

"That's Neville's remembrall!" Granger. "Petty theft now Ron? Want us to lose the house cup? You're doing a pretty good job. You're no better than Slytherin!" at this she stopped, remembering he company. The company who had just turned as one to glare at her. "No! That's not what I meant, your worse than Slytherin! I'd rather have them as house mates than you!"

Harry didn't care in the slightest what the little glass orb was but he still felt a stab of guilt knowing it was Neville's. The boy had risked his whole house turning their backs on him when he stood up to Ron, defending Harry. The challenge came when Ron's buddy's joined him in the air, Dean and Seamus.

"Could be fun…" Draco drawled.

"I suppose so." Harry replied before they rose into the air.

 **REVIEW!**


	11. Great hall again

Harry's feet rose gradually higher, at first he was a bit slow having never flown before. At ten feet he got his confidence, letting the feeling of absolute bliss wash over him. Everything seemed better from the air, there was no resistance up there, and you could glide easily, and reach astonishing speeds and twirls – all with just the slightest movement on the broom. Harry was practically grinning with delight.

Draco it seemed had flown before for he rose strait up and moved almost lazily, the rush of excitement not affecting him anymore. His face was an easy smile, not because of the broom riding experience but because of the challenge still hanging in the air.

Weasley and his friends had never been on a broom before, much like harry only they didn't poses any skill. After seeing that their competition had both remarkable natural talent and well-practiced finesse they seemed to lose their confidence. It was only the thought of surrender that kept them there. To the Gryffindor's the prospect of bowing down to someone was unappealing. Bowing down to a Slytherin however, was like giving up on life. If they gave up they would be the scum of their house, they would be subject to taunts and comments but worst of all they would have to see the two Slytherin's all-knowing smirks as they lowered themselves to the ground.

Needless to say the red head didn't give up, as did neither of his companions. Harry didn't give up, Neville was after all, someone who had stood against his own house for him, even if he couldn't brew a potion to save his life. Draco didn't give up, he and harry had a school to take over remember? If they won this that would be another step to the top.

Back on the ground stood the hoard of Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. The Slytherin students looked at the spectacle with a kind of bored interest, as if they were merely passing the time of day. The Gryffindor students stood there looking up in horror, after all you had to be mad to go up against the wretched duo, top at everything and supposed dark lords. The few in the crowd that knew Ron and his followers were considering their choice in friendship, if Gryffindors were meant to be chivalrous and brave why had Ron stolen from his own house? It made no sense.

Back in the air.

"You must be stupid to come up here, you know." Dean tried to drawl, it didn't work.

"Oh and why is that?" Draco. His face was the picture of interest as if nothing the rat said would make him look away. Harry couldn't help but snort at that, he knew that Draco didn't want to be near them let alone SEE them.

"Cause it's three on two Malfroy surely you know you're outnumbered." The weasel was speaking now. _A whole three syllables this time! In one word! He was doing well, maybe the granger was teaching him._

"Scared Potter?" _oh and the blonde prat finally involves me in the conversation._

"You wish." And they were off.

Ron took the lead with the small glass orb held above his head, he must not know about stream-lining himself then. His two goons were either side of him and Harry had to wonder why they were there, they weren't doing much after all. It was when they started to toss the ball to each other Harry worked it out, they were trying to throw them off course. It didn't work as well as they'd hoped because every now and then they'd either loose balance and drop it or simply forget to catch it. This was always followed by a quick dive that barely caught the glass ball and pulled up whenever they got within twenty feet of the ground. They weren't going too fast either. They would have to take one of Weasels goons out to get to him.

They had flown around the expanse of grass a few times when Draco saw it, an apple tree. That's what they'd use. Altering his course he flew past, grabbing an apple as he went. It'd have to do. Looping back he grabbed another, motioning for Harry to do the same. When they both had two they continued their chase catching up the lost distance in seconds, Gryffindor's weren't ones for speed apparently.

Harry went first, throwing his apple with precision, hitting Seamus square on the back of the head, sending him tumbling down to the ground. The idiot had let go of his broom, much to the Slytherin students' amusement.

Three apples left. One down two to go. The only downside to knocking Seamus off his broom was that Dean was wary of them. Harry's final apple missed, but only just. While Harry thought all was lost, Draco saw a chance. Sweeping down in a swift motion he gave the falling apple a sharp kick with his broom, with the new force the apple rose with vengeance. It didn't hit Dean but hit his broom, hard enough to bending it wheeling out of control. Easy enough to avoid if you were aware of your surroundings but this is Gryffindor we're talking about. Two down, one to go.

Two apples left. Draco had a great aim, throwing both at the Weasel himself and at his broom but the Weasel had figured it out. He dodged both the apples that were sent his way, putting on a fresh burst of speed. The challenge was evident. Both Harry and Draco were still in chase.

It took a few seconds and the Slytherin's were either side of the Gryffindor ring leader, dishing out rough shoves and kicks. They took a few themselves but were quick enough to avoid serious injury. Then it happened, Harry rammed into Weasel who rammed into Draco who pushed back. Neither Slytherin pulled back, keeping the weasel trapped. They were quite high now, flying towards the assembled students.

"Down!" Draco had shouted. Anything else he said was carried off by the wind as the trio plunged, one unwillingly, downwards. Gaining speed all the while the ground was getting steadily closer. Harry could tell the Weasel was about to break free.

"Scared Weaselby?" Harry drawled. Looking to his right to see the ginger.

"Not of you." Was the strong reply, before the ginger angled further downwards. It was a steep dive but they could pull out at the last second. It would be fine.

The ground was dangerously close now and the Slytherin's pulled up, almost as one. Weasley carried on a triumphant "Ha!" on his lips before he crashed headlong into the ground, knocking himself out cold.

Two Slytherin's landed on the grass to shocked lions and cheering snakes. The noise only grew when Draco pulled out a tiny glass orb from his pocket.

"What do you think I was doing when you were talking?" Draco had answered to Harry's questioning gaze, making he brunette remember his conversation, if you can call it that, during the steep dive.

Their celebrations ended however when a cold voice broke through the cheers, it wasn't a shout but carried like one. The effect was instant, everything stopped.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfroy, follow me please."

"Yes Professor Snape." The boys echoed and dutifully followed their head of house.

 **REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

Saturday came round quickly for Harry and Draco, while Draco's excitement only grew at the upcoming event Harry felt more and more nervous. While Draco had been flying from a young age, Harry had not. In Harry's case this was only his second attempt at flying. To make matters worse he was sure that the incident with the rememberall was just beginners luck. It was no secret that he and Draco were coordinated, the amount of time in each-other's presence does that to a person. Harry could even recall moments where he had finished the blonde's sentence and vice-versa. Harry just didn't think he was cut out for flying.

The two Slytherin's arrived on the Quidditch pitch at half nine, the requested time. What met them was the entire Quidditch team fully geared up. Flint was the first to speak; "Malfoy, Potter. Snape tells me good things about you. Let's hope you deliver. I trust you know the basics of the game?"

At this the boys gave two different responses, Harry the negative Draco the positive.

"Draco can teach you Potter. Big game in two hours, if you can't deliver we have subs. Time to show us what you can do." He dismissed the boys and turned back to his team. The duo didn't hear what was being discussed for the changing room was quite a way away.

On the bench was two Slytherin Beater uniforms, though these were considerable smaller than those of the others. As soon as he saw them Draco was holding them, running the water-like cloth through his hands. Though Harry didn't know much about Quidditch from the look of pure happiness on the Blonde's face it meant a lot to the other boy. Walking towards his own uniform he took in the details; the dark green of the material, the silver Potter and the number 04, even the emerald and black crest sewn on the left breast pocket.

"You're going to have to tell me how to play the game if you want to be on the team." Harry hated to break Draco out of his trance but with two hours till the game he was keen to know.

"It's simple really, I hadn't forgotten." Harry snorted at this. "One seeker, One Keeper, Two beaters and three chasers. Three balls; the Quaffle, the snitch and the blugers. The Chasers take the Quaffle and try to put it through one of the three hoops at the other side of the pitch. The keeper tries to stop them. The beaters hit the two blugers at the other team members, try and knock them off, they also defend their team from the blugers too. The seeker has to find the snitch, when they catch that the game ends and their team gets 150 points. Get it?" Draco broke his gaze from his uniform to look Harry in the eye.

"Yeah I think so, so if we hit the seeker we would basically win the game right?"

Draco thought for a moment before answering. "Sort of, if we had a good keeper so the other team can't score."

Harry got it now, it made perfect sense. Then a thought occurred to him. "Do we have a good keeper?"

"From what I've heard he's good, helped us win the cup for quite a few years now."

Their conversation ended rather abruptly when flint strode into the changing rooms baring two brooms. "Compliments of Mr. Malfoy." He stated before tossing two nimbus two thousands down onto the bench beside them. Flint then strode out of the changing rooms calling back over his shoulder; "Better hurry up if you're wanting to practice!"

Apparently the obviously expensive gift was quite a common occurrence. That or the captain didn't feel like explaining. His words seemed to spark the pair into action, as they immediately started shrugging off their clothes, replacing them with their new uniforms. The uniform seemed to fit Harry perfectly though Draco's seemed to be a bit baggy. The pair then picked up a broom each, not daring to speak a word.

Five minutes had them standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch readying themselves for takeoff. No one had come out the castle yet, a small miracle that the Slytherins were thankful of; they didn't want to expose their potential new players.

The Slytherins had managed an hour's worth of practice before the first of the students had started to trickle down from the castle. Once in the changing room it had been decided that Harry and Draco were to take over as beaters, the old pair to be stand-ins should they ever need them. It wasn't long before the crowds could be heard through the thick locker room walls; forcing the occupants to raise their voice to be heard.

Flint and the rest of the team were talking about strategy for scoring points while Draco and Harry had let their minds wander.

"I think your dad used to play Seeker for Gryffindor you know. Did you know?" Draco had moved past useful information and was now just sprouting facts in his state of excitement. However this particular one had Harry caught, he hadn't known much about his parents before coming to Hogwarts. Still didn't know a lot about them to be honest.

"No, you say Gryffindor?" As weird as it was Harry was the only snake to have immediate heritage from Gryffindor. Of course there was an overabundance of Slytherin parents, quite a few Ravenclaw's, a few Hufflepuff's but no Gryffindor's. Apart from Harry.

"Gryffindor, yes." Draco made a sound of disgust. "You didn't know?"

"No, I thought my parents had died in a car crash until I came here. I had no idea I was famous either. The muggles I lived with didn't think to mention it, they hate magic you see."

"How do you know they hate magic maybe they just don't like…" Pausing Draco took on a thoughtful expression. "Maybe they just didn't get on with your parents."

"Draco I lived in a cupboard until my eleventh birthday, they called me a freak any chance they got. Sometimes they invented a reason, I did the chores. They didn't beat me, too scared of what would happen if someone saw the bruises I think. I was the equivalent of a, what is it again?"

"A house elf." Draco was stunned to say the least. He had thought for all of his life that the 'boy-who-lived' had grown up with everything he could ever desire. Since the two had met however that ideal had been crumbling, from his surprise at a four-poster bed to the continued surprise at every meal. It was still shocking to have this idea blown away by one blunt statement though. He really should invite Harry for Christmas.

He was about to do so when flint's voice broke him from his trance; "right lads games on."

 **REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

The Slytherin duo fell behind their teammates as they strode out the locker room. As soon as they set foot out the door the sounds assaulted their ears, the cheering of the Slytherin fans, the booing of the Gryffindor fans, the live commentary performed by some Lion. All of it was merged into one continuous buzz, of course words were distinguishable every now and then mainly the one from the box office.

The boys kept their heads down, they weren't far onto the pitch yet and thankfully no one had recognised them. But of course that could all change at a moment's notice. They had to time it right, if they wanted the perfect surprise they needed the perfect timing.

The ground was hard beneath their feet, the first of the winter cold having set in ready for Halloween. Peeking through his fringe Harry did a quick assessment of the crowd, Quidditch must be a big thing in the wizarding world as the whole school looked enthralled with the sight before them. Many students had binoculars and were peering through them anxiously.

Getting to the centre of the pitch they were met with madam hooch. At the other end of the pitch the Gryffindor team raced on looking triumphant. Harry smirked, the game hadn't started yet. The commentary rang out again.

"Alright then, it's looking to be a pretty interesting game. For Gryffindor we have Oliver Wood as captain and keeper, the Weasley twins as our familiar beaters, for chasers we have Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Alicia Spinet. Our new addition to seeker, Jack Sloper!" a great cheer rose from one side of the pitch, obviously the guy was new. Harry hid a smirk, the guy looked like a wreck. He was obviously nervous.

"and for the Slytherin team…" the voice, Lee Jordan if Draco was to be trusted, continued with less enthusiasm "As captain Marcus Flint," there was a hiss from the red players "chasers we have Vaisley, Warrington and Pucey. In the seeker position we have Harper and as our beaters we have Lucian Bole and Peregrine. And now, on to the-"a loud bang stopped the commentary in its tracks, the cause the Slytherin captain shooting up a silver flare with his wand. Madam Hooch stepped forward to resolve the problem amongst cries of outrage from the Gryffindor players.

From their vantage point on the ground Harry and Draco could just make out the conversation. "What's the problem Flint?" Madam Hooch. "We have a change in players, our beaters have been replaced" the statement was made with a nasty smile towards the Gryffindor's. There was father discussion followed by a hastily cast sonorous charm.

"The Slytherin beaters have been replaced. Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter will fill their positions today." As madam Hooch cancelled the charm she turned back to her players. "Now I want a nice clean game from all of you" The Slytherins weren't stupid, they knew she was talking to them. But if there's no rule against it it's legal.

Amidst the confused yells from the crowd the teams took off, kicking hard at the frozen ground beneath their feet. The snitch was released and the teams sat waiting for the whistle. Slytherin were calm and collected while their opponents were giddy and cocky. The sharp blast was sounded and both teams shot off.

"And the Quaffed is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson, Gryffindor, what an excellent catch that girl is and quite attractive too-" "JORDAN!" "Sorry professor. And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinett, last year only a reserve. A good find of Oliver woods. No Slytherin has the Quaffle, nearing the goalposts and he… stopped by an excellent move from Oliver Wood.

Five minutes in and the game was coming on excellently, the Gryffindors were in the lead but the snitch hadn't been sighted yet so it was still all to play for. Harry and Draco had been guarding their teammates, blocking all attacks from the bludgers. From an outsider it would look like the first years had no strategy, no plan, but they were wrong. They just had to wait for the right opportunity.

And here it came. Draco noticed it first, a bludger sent by one of the twins, straight for Flint's head. He hadn't noticed yet of course, too busy mocking the others. For a Slytherin he wasn't the most observant but apparently his spellwork and bullying persona made up for that quite easily.

The boys got into position nearby, ready to hit the ball away if flint didn't move. It was the brunet though that noticed the Gryffindor seeker flying overhead. If they could pull this off then it would be victory for sure. Harry caught Draco's eye. It was all or nothing. Harry arrived at Flint's side at the last possible moment, making it look rushed and hurried. If the commentator was anything to go by he had pulled it off with marvellous authenticity. He hit the ball away with what little strength he could muster, those years of malnourishment hadn't done wonders for him, sending it straight at Draco.

"And what's this?" the commentators voice rang out. "Potter sends a bludger at his own teammate, but can Malfoy dodge or is he out of the game for good?" Harry could see the stands directly in front of him. He was staring at the lion den. More importantly, a redhead was staring back. He had the audacity to smirk at him? He looked back at Draco just in time to see ball and bat come together. With a sickening crack the ball changed direction, knocking the Gryfindork seeker off his broom and to the grounds below.

It was a nasty fall and a totally legal move. Much to the Slytherins amusement. With the seeker taken care of the game ended with four hundred and twenty points to Slytherin, a pathetic hundred and five to Gryffindor. The stands erupted into cheers, even Snape looked happy. Professor McGonagall, Draco mused, looked positively heart-broken. A shame. Soaking in the praise Draco led Harry back to the changing rooms before he could mess anything up.

It was after the celebrations, later that night, that Draco finally got round to asking Harry his question.

"Hey Harry?" the blonde called over to the brunet. "Yeah?" Harry said taking a seat on his bed to remove his shoes. "Would you like to come to the manor for the Christmas holidays? If you want to stay here that's fine. And I know it's a bit early with Halloween just around the corner but what do you say?" Harry looked up from his laces, to stare Draco in the eyes. "If you're sure that's ok?" "Of course" came the blondes reply. "Then of course I'll come. But you'll have to teach me more about the wizarding world." "Only if you get some new clothes, those muggle rags really don't suit you. I'm not allowing you to wear them anymore." Draco raised a perfect blond eyebrow. "I'll just wear yours then." Came the smug response as the smaller slipped into his bed. As he turned out the light he nearly missed Draco's reply.

"If you must."

 **REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

Draco couldn't believe his eyes the next morning when he saw Harry prancing around in his underwear. Normally harry was shy, got changed in the bathroom and most certainly didn't prance. Cracking his eyes open further he concentrated on what the smaller boy was doing. It appeared that he was going through his, Draco's, stuff. Quite violently too. "May I ask what you are doing with my belongings?" Draco called sleepily, punctuating the sentence with a yawn. Rolling out of bed he turned to peer at Harry, waiting for the response that would surely be gibberish at, he checked the clock, half five in the morning. That was an odd time. "And why are we up this early?" "I was going to get a shower, as for you I have no idea." His response came from somewhere inside the wardrobe. "I was looking through your stuff for some clothes, they might fit, where are they kept by the way?" he poked his curly haired head out of the wardrobe to scrutinize Draco.

"They're in the back, next to the shelves." Draco sat up to watch the proceedings, intrigued by the noise of fabric being thrown within the wardrobe. After a brief five minutes Harry came out of the dark wooden furniture piece dressed in a pair of black leather slacks, an emerald dress shirt, red waist coat, bright blue socks and a badly tied mustard tie. Draco could hardly control himself. He let out a small chuckle before sighing. This was going to take some work. Especially if the boy wanted to come to the manor. His mother would have a stroke.

Harry for his part looked slightly hurt. He had tried his best after all, he had chosen what he thought to be the best things and put them all on together. There was no way he could look bad. Everything had looked so good, he had waned to wear it all. He looked over to Draco, who was still sat on his bed, and asked for some guidance. Of course Draco agreed and spent the next half hour dressing Harry in the exquisite clothes found within his wardrobe. The only thing that ruined the look slightly was that the blonde had bigger feet than the brunette meaning the smaller would have to wear his old bat-up trainers. It didn't half look odd.

It was ten past six when the duo finally emerged. Breakfast wouldn't start for another hour or so giving them plenty of time to spare. Harry filled this by asking about Draco's parents, trying to gather as much information to help him on his way.

"So will they like me?" came the question that had been asked at least five times already. As much reassurance Draco gave the question would always be asked again later.

"Of course they will. I've already asked them and they say it will be a pleasure to have you."

"What are they like?" Came the next question. "Your mom and dad?"

Draco scoffed at the names, he would never call father 'dad'. "Well my father, Lucius, has a position in the ministry. He likes having power and teds to flaunt it occasionally. After that he is very much a man of his word, and he always finds time for me and mother. He can be a bit much sometimes but you'll get used to him." Draco paused looking over at Harry. The younger was staring at him trying to remember as much as possible. "My mother, Narcissa, may not look much in the way of power but she's very sure of herself. She runs the household and insists upon manors, decency and acting with a sense of decorum fitting that of us pure-bloods. Both my parents are very focused on blood status, I'm sure they'll get over it once they've met you though. Just be prepared for them to look down at you for the first few days."

They went on in this way until the other Slytherins started to trickle in and out of the common room, heading down for breakfast. When there was too many people to carry on their discussion privately they headed down to the great hall. What met them there was a shocked silence as hundreds of pupils reached for the daily prophet.


End file.
